Trouble On the Menu
Title: Lunchtime Trouble Players: '''Heather O'Leary, Juliet Parrish, Ryan Rivers, and Angelica '''Location: '''L.A.: Restaurant '''Synopsis: '''Julie and Heather meet for Lunch, to maintain both of their covers. Wackiness ensues. ''LOG BEGINS:'' Juliet Parrish is enjoying the time off from work that she still has, and has taken a seat at an outdoor patio, a glass of wine on the table in front of her with a plate of bruschetta next to it. She's busy reading a novel of some sort, engrossed in her own little world. A few random people wander by on the streets, near the outdoor patio. Most of them take no notice to what's going on, but one who was walking through looks again, and keeps looking, thinking he recognizes the figure with the book. Ryan Rivers is out on his own... Merely off duty for the time being. Which is a good thing, considering how cruddy he feels the injuries he suffered a night or two ago still hurt a bit... And working the 10 hour shifts are rather intense. Moving through the crowds, he just makes his way through the streets, looking like he is on his way to a restaurant or the like. He'll likely be eating alone, but well, few of the Resistance like to go into town unless they are blowing something up. Juliet Parrish reaches one hand over, picking up a piece of the bread smothered with onions, tomatoes and feta cheese, and balsamic vinegar, lifting it to take a sizable bite from it, chewing idly as she sets it back on the plate. The one watching keeps doing so, seeing the woman eating, and confirming who it is. His expression sours heavily, and he quietly talks to one or two people on the street, before pulling a phone out. Ryan Rivers is unaware of both Julie and her watcher at the moment, just pausing peacefully at a crosswalk as he waits for the little guy to appear to let him know that he won't get run over. Which will likely be awhile considering LA traffic. Juliet Parrish slowly swallows, enjoying the wonderful summer flavor of the simple fare as her hand reaches for her glass of wine. With a deft thumb, she slowly turns her page, her head shifting it's angle slightly as she moves to read the next page. Good story. The phone call is very short, the one who was making it quickly closes the phone, watching the woman carefully. He also begins watching the street. Not long after, two or three small cars pull up, and he moves off for the moment, to speak to the occupants. Ryan Rivers pauses for a moment as he sees the cars pull up. It catches his attention, considering that they seem to be all together. While he is sure they are just some caravan of friend or something, he watches them for a bit as he just continues to wait at the crosswalk. Juliet Parrish sips from her wine, quite enjoying herself, the sunshine, the fresh air. She continues to read as she savors the not-cheap wine, quite a good vintage no doubt. She glances at her watch, as if waiting for someone, but it's tough to say. Heather O'Leary is on crutches. No one knows she slipped away from the ranch, and Angelica or Elizabeth might just be slightly annoyed at her. She checks her watch, and sighs, "Where was I supposed to meet her?" She asks herself. The people get out of the cars, just over a block away, talking to the one who made the phone call. They glance around, glance down towards the establishment, and then glances over at windows, like they're window shopping. They seem to draw closer, though.... Ryan Rivers just makes his way on foot toward the place... Fate seems to have the cross walk lead toward the area where the men and Julie are, the off-duty police not seeming to show signs of injury from last night other than he seems to be walking a bit slower than usual. Juliet Parrish sighs softly, shaking her head as she sits in the outdoor patio of the restaurant. "Heather's late," she mutters to herself, looking back to the book before closing it and setting it on the table, followed by her glass of wine. Heather O'Leary seems to be right next to Julie, without realizing. She glances at the name of the Restaurant, and it clicks. Yup, Doc Parrish is supposed to be at D'italiano. She moves over towards the restaurant’s door, and than, she sees the Doc on the Patio. She uses her crutches, and moves carefully between the tables, and sits down. She is in as close to business attire as she has. Black Leather Pants, and a green silk shirt. The group 'window shopping' starts crossing the sidewalk, to the block the restaurant is on. They don't do it all at once, though. They trickle across, still acting like they're window shopping down the block, while the group takes several stoplights to trickle across. The ones there are simply looking up and talking. Juliet Parrish looks across the table as someone flops there, and she smirks slowly. "Do I need to get Diana to buy you a watch?" she teases, head tilting to the right as she studies the other woman. It's perhaps the first time they've been able to be seen in public together. Ever. Ryan Rivers just continues to move toward the group gathering and talking... It distracting him from Heather as she meets up with Juliet. He just hrms to himself. Perhaps it is that Law Enforcement Sixth Sense kicking in? With Ryan... Who knows. Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Nah, it's the legs. Got shot at by a couple Resistance idiots, after that news broadcast last night... Took a round in each Leg, and crutches are hard to deal with, when you can not put a lot of weight on either leg." She sits down, wincing a bit as the 'bullet' wounds, which are actually shrapnel wounds, untreated shrapnel wounds, but that is besides the point. She leans back, "Good to see you again. You didn't get too hurt up there, did you? I know I hit ya pretty good, but it was just for appearances... Fifth Columnists and all that." One of the group members sees someone moving towards them as they talk, and says something briefly to someone in the group, making it look like still talking. Also how it's passed around. The group disperses, some wandering past Ryan, others wandering in other directions, some across the walk to the other side of the street. Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking her head. "That wasn't for show, and you know it, Ms. O’Leary," she returns, smirking faintly. "And...if you haven't had those looked at, let me know...I'm sure Nathan wouldn't mind me commandeering a little of the office equipment to help a friend of Diana's." Ryan Rivers just frowns as he watches the group part their ways, just standing around the front of the restaurant for awhile, looking about to see exactly where the people go. Nothing too exiting, but it beats drinking alone, right? Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I do know some first aid. I got the bullets out, stole some Antibiotics and pain killers from the Resistance Infirmary over night, and bandaged em up. I'll be OK." She grabs the menu, "So, what do you recommend?" Juliet Parrish shrugs her shoulders, reaching again for the stem of her glass. "Well, they have some excellent wine, and I'm enjoying the bruschetta," She nods to her plate. "It's all good." The people dispersing go down the street, in both directions, heading outward to get around the one blocking them. The ones across the street start walking up that side of the street, pointing out things in windows, and talking like they're a social group. They stop at the next crosswalk, and watch, waiting for something. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and motions to the waiter, "I'll take the Tour of Italy. Lasagna, Chicken Parmesan, and Spaghetti. Also, the best glass of Red Wine you have." She doesn't expect much, considering the war, but one never can tell. Heather says, "Light Caesar Salad, no dressing, light Cheese. No Soup, and only one breadstick." She hands the menu to the Waiter, and looks at Julie as the Waiter leaves. "So, what can I do for you, Doctor Parrish?" Ryan Rivers frowns as he sees them gathering somewhere else. It is likely nothing, but the fact that they disperse and then gather a bit farther away... Something is amiss. Figuring the restaurant has something to do with it, he goes to walk about it, trying to see if he notices anything abnormal. Of course, Heather is included, but in the good way. "I need the Starchild," Juliet answers without a seconds thought, before setting the glass to her lips and sipping her own white wine. Her expression doesn't falter, as she states the fateful demand. Now, whether or not Heather will actually give her up... Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "So? I can't give you what won't trust me any longer." Now who deserves an Oscar? The group finally sees who they're waiting for, as the other part of their group nears the corner. They cross the walk and meet back up with the other group, heading for the restaurant, then, briskly. Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, shrugging. "That's your problem. But given your new closeness with Diana," she returns coyly, "I'd think you'd be willing to try and help somehow. Set up a meeting somewhere, and...I'll get Nathan to manage the rest." She winks across the table as she reaches for her bruschetta again. Heather O'Leary reaches into her pocket, and since they are outside, lights up a cigarette. Gotta keep up the bad-gal appearances. "Why would the Starbitch meet with me? Just because she and I screwed each other's brains out? She's a stuck up bitch now..." She sighs softly, "But I suppose I could try and set something up..." Ryan Rivers merely is oblivious to the entire discussion at hand... Though he does notice the two Resistance. Should he interrupt girl time to say something that might just be him being all paranoid. Well, better safe then sorry... And then... He hears the later part of Heather's comment. He coughs loudly at that, reddening to levels thought unsafe for humans to do. The group makes a short look around, wandering towards the restaurant again, drawing closer to the fence this time. They're still making like they're window shopping, but they're headed that way again. As if sensing the presence nearby, Julie shoots Ryan a look, a 'What do you want?' look before she turns back to Heather. "All the more reason to give her to me to do what needs to be done." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "And what do I get out of it?" She herself shoots Ryan a 'Go Away' Look, than she smiles at Julie, "Perhaps you could... persuade me to help you?" Juliet Parrish snorts softly, shaking her head as she leans back in her seat, one leg crossing over the other. "Name your price, O'Leary," Heather O'Leary smiles, and wonders if that means she can ask for Julie as Payment.... Nah, better to not make Bates mad. "I want Donovan and Tyler dead. They are the ones that shot my legs." Ryan Rivers just blinks vacantly at the two. What the heck did he do? Just raising his hand to speak anyway... He just moves back out the way he came. He is SO confused. It is likely a plan... Or someone really didn't give him the memo this time. He would radio about it, but well, he doesn't know how to bring it up and Donovan would just laugh if Ryan said 'the girls are being mean to me'. The small group finally makes it up to the restaurant now. They glance over towards Heather and Julie, and the food, and they all nod, slipping into the restaurant, and acting like they're going to order when they get to the tables. They all ask for tables on the patio, though, about 8 or 9 in total. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, and sighs. "I'll talk to Nathan." she agrees with a sharp nod, reaching for her wine, lifting the glass to signal the waiter to bring more. Heather O'Leary nods. She is waiting for her food, but there is her salad and breadstick. Good. And her wine. She takes a sip, hoping it doesn't mix with the pain killers too badly. Ryan Rivers just merely makes his way out, merely grunting softly as he just makes tracks toward crossroads where he was heading to before. After all, not much use in him staying around if he gets glared at while the girls are being odd, right? The people who entered the restaurant a moment ago are now being shown to their seats on the patio. The waiters fetch them water and leave, and the group sits around together at two pulled-together tables for a moment. They all are watching Julie, upon recognition, they watch Heather as well, nodding at each other. Juliet Parrish waits for Heather to make the next move, slowly spinning the glass in her hand, the stem delicately held between her fingers as she studies the woman across the table. Simply waiting. Heather O'Leary glances over at the nodding group, and frowns. Something twinges at the corner of her mind, but she is not sure what. She looks at Julie, and says, "Until I get the word on payment, and it must be done in advance, I will not even attempt to make contact with Maxwell. Hope you understand, but Bates will not double-cross me. Besides, I am sure Diana would pay handsomely for her... Maybe even better than just the death of Tyler and Donovan..." She takes a bite of her salad, smiling simply at Juliet. "I wouldn't recommend playing games with me, O'Leary," Julie warns softly, though her smile is sweet. Too sweet. "You'll get their heads, on a silver platter if you want...but at the same time as you give me the Starchild, you'll get the both of them to do with as you want." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "You want the Starchild, Miss Parrish, than the conditions are: Delivery upon confirmation of Tyler and Donovan's death. PLUS, I want a job with Science Frontiers. I want Chiang's job." Juliet Parrish snorts softly, eyes sparkling. "Done and done. I want Chaing out of there as much as you want in. The guy gives me the creeps." A delicate shrug, and she lifts her glass, extending it slightly across the table, to tap against Heather's. "So we have a deal, then." Heather O'Leary nods, "And I want this in writing... With your signature, as well as Nathan Bates'" She shakes Julie's hand. Juliet Parrish smirks, nodding, switching her glass to her other hand to shake rather than tap glasses. "Give me two days. Nathan's lawyers are going to want to write this up." she explains, her hand pulling back across the table. "I expected nothing less, Miss Parrish." Heather smiles, and looks for the waiter. "Damn, slow service here." She drains her wine, and pushes the Salad away. The mob at the other tables finally moves into position now, and they stand and start wandering closer towards the table with Julie and Heather, glaring at them. They move to surround the table, at this point, though they don't say anything... yet. Juliet Parrish sighs softly, finishing off her own wine. "Then I'd best get to it," she returns, smirking cross at Heather. "They'll put it on my bill. Enjoy your meal." she instructs as she pushes her chair back, stepping away from the table. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, than she notices the crowd forming around the table, "Got a problem, gentlemen? Or can't a pair of old friends eat a meal in peace?" The men growl slightly at Heather. "I'm sure there isn't a problem for either of you. Not with the kind of friends you both keep..." They move to continue surrounding, and block the table. Juliet Parrish turns as Heather speaks, and comes face to face with one of the groupies, an eyebrow arching. "Excuse me," she murmurs with a faint smile, moving to try and slip between two of them. Let Heather deal with them...and let her call Heather back up. Heather O'Leary stands up, wincing at the pain in her legs, "So? I have lots of friends. Perhaps you have heard of them... Michael Donovan and Ham Tyler? They are buddies of mine." Well, sort of... She smiles, "Or do you mean Diana? She's not really my friend, but close. She likes me lately." Again, sort of. The men glare at both of them. "Yes, I bet she does..." They humph at the two. "Diana's latest two little pets. So, who you feeding to her to get in on her good side?" Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, sighing as she keeps her act up without faltering. "You, if you're not careful." she mutters before shaking her head. "Excuse me, I have a new dust to test back at the lab..." Again, she tries to squeeze by. Heather O'Leary smirks, "So, you buy what Diana has put out, that I am converted?" She chuckles, "I just met with Parrish here to make Diana THINK I am converted." Ryan Rivers pauses as he sees a group of people forming, causing him to turn around. "Don't interfere, they will just yell at you again..." He looks to the group, lowering his head. "They are going to yell... But at least you can say you had the right intentions." Pulling out his radio to offers a couple of words into it, he sighs. Either way, this likely isn't going to end well for SOMEONE. Hopefully it won't be Ryan that suffers. The men smirk, and close tighter at the attempt. The leader smirks. "I don't see your buddies here to help either of you, now. Any of them. We don't like sellouts..." The others all start getting louder. One of the others around. "Sure you'd say that now, when you're outnumbered." One of them grabs for Julie, and shoves her back down. "Neither of you is going anywhere." Ryan Rivers says, "...While I have NO idea what you are two are doing or something... These guys part of the plan or not? If you don't respond, I'll take that as a 'yes, act like we are in mortal danger' thing." Juliet Parrish hadn't really expected this to escalate, and as she suddenly finds hands against her, and a sharp shove, she stumbles back, tripping slightly as she lands heavily in the chair, which almost tips back. And would, if she didn't grab for the table to keep herself upright, barely. "Hey!" she protests, frowning. "You boys are making a -big- mistake." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes slightly, and sighs. She lets her face look defeated... even hearing the tiny earbug in her ear go off doesn't seem to be helping. She than looks down... to hide the smile. She swings one of her crutches at the face of the person right in front of her, "Let the Doc go. She is working for Bates, not Diana..." Her face displays her temper... Irish redheads don't do well when provoked. Not getting a response... Ryan figures it is time to do his thing. He would pull out his badge, but if the law gets heavily involved... Heather and Julie might get in trouble too. Time to handle it like he did in high school. "Excuse me.... But does there seem to be a problem here?" He asks as he gets back in speaking distance to the little gathering. The men hmph. "Prove to us that Bates is any better. He can take his curfew and shove it up his ass." They growl at Heather more. One glances over at Ryan in token acknowledgement,saying "Stay out of this." Juliet Parrish moves to stand again before she turns to Heather, eyes widening slightly. "NO!" she protests, stepping over to try and push the crutch to the ground. Why she's trying to protect the gathered group is impossible to say, but...well, she is, so deal with it. She looks around the circle, sighing softly. "Everyone just...go have a drink. On me." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Doc... I don't think these gentlemen will let it go at that.... We may just have to hurt a couple before they leave us alone. I don't want to, but if they do not clear a path, Bates' curfew is the LAST think they will need worry about, and Diana? Screw that Lizard... I am more than they want to mess with, ESPECIALLY if they think I am on Diana's side." Sure, this might just break Julie's cover, but is her cover worth both of them being brutally attacked? Even if Ryan is in the back to help out. The men smirk. "Brilliant deduction on the first part. As for hurting a couple of us, come and try girlie. We were after your friend, you showing up is an unexpected bonus." They smirk. "So what other desperate words are you going to say, to try and get out with your lives?" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow as she studies the group. "Listen, how tough is it to take on someone who can't even stand on their own," She motions towards Heather. "Let her go...give yourselves some sport for another day. That still leaves you with me...I'll put up a good fight, and your manhood’s can stay intact. Keep you from not only beating the shit out of a woman, but out of a crippled woman." While the urge to pull out his gun is high, Ryan doesn't for reasons of common sense. He does, however, crack his knuckles. After he does, he plays the last card that he didn't want to play. The badge which he holds in his uninjured hand. "Now... I don't want to have to call in my boys in here... But I CAN and WILL. Now, if you just go back to your dinner... Things won't get ugly for your crew. After all, LA doesn't take kindly to women being threatened." Ryan silently hopes this doesn't bite him in the butt. But if he lost... They could take his gun and his badge anyway. Might as well show that he has the LAW on his side. Heather O'Leary just smiles. She drops her crutches, and pushes the pain of her legs into the background. Martial Arts training is good for something... "If you want to fight... While I hate to hurt other humans, I will... I should warn you, I can take all of you on, and come out on top..." Of course, the fact that she SHOULD be in the Hospital might change that. To Julie she hisses, "Quit being so damned noble..." Some of them appear ready to attack the officer anyway, but others get more uncertain then. "A cop, huh? Nice. Shoulda figured that one of you'd show, being Bates' new lapdogs and all..."A couple laugh a little bit. "Still, I suppose you win. This time." They glare at the women then. "Better thank Bates a lot for pushing his lapdogs around here to protect your skinny ass." They walk back out onto the street, glaring at Ryan some. "The long arm of martial law under Emperor Bates. Nice. How does it feel to be part of a dictator's private army?" Juliet Parrish exhales slowly as the group disperses, and she turns to eye Heather for a moment before moving towards Ryan, and then to go on her way. As she passes him, she murmurs to him. And then disappears. Juliet Parrish mutters to Ryan Rivers, "... to... hospital,... go after... idiots." Heather O'Leary looks towards the group, like she is considering going after them. She even takes a step towards them, before her adrenaline gives out, and her legs crumble. Damn, no 10 on 1 tonight. Ryan Rivers puts the badge away, merely ignoring the men as he tries to pull up the fallen Heather into his arms. Assuming she doesn't fight it, he will cradle her as he glares toward the group. "I am NO ONE'S lap dog... I serve and protect, not out of service to a person, but for an ideal. Though I doubt you would understand something like that." His main point said, he just turns to go, offering to assist Heather limp away if she seriously resists being picked up. Heather O'Leary doesn't resist. Nope, not with the crutches being out of reach, and her legs bleeding freely. "Home... can you... Take me there?" The one speaking simply hmphs. "The 'ideal' left when Bates and the lizards moved back in." They disperse with that, heading back to their cars to go away. Ryan Rivers just lets his teeth show in a slight growl at the mention of the 'ideal' being dead. "I am no lap dog," he murmurs, more to himself than to Heather. "Yeah, my car is a couple of blocks down... But I can get drive you up there once we get to it. Just hang with me until then, okay? No blacking out. That makes me nervous." Heather O'Leary nods, "I won't black out. My legs just won't work... Still too injured from... The other night." Too public to say what it was, unless Ryan wants his cover blown. She says softly, "About earlier... we weren't.. trying to be.. mean. We were trying... to keep up appear...ances for Diana and Bates..." She is able to gasp out. "Shhh... It's okay. I figured it was something like that after you both were being all odd about it," Ryan replies. "Save your strength... We got a bit to go..." And with that, he vanishes into the crowd as he makes his way toward his getaway car. His wondrous yellow Jetta. Ryan drives Heather back to the Ranch, using the back roads, to avoid Police and Visitor Patrols. He is also forced to stop a few times, to shake Heather awake. Little does he know, that Heather has bled all over his floor and Passenger seat. Heather O'Leary seems to have fallen back asleep in the car. Hopefully she hasn't bled all over Ryan's seat... Ryan Rivers says, "This is Ryan here... Any doctors about? Have heather with me and she seems to have hurt herself again." Angelica says, "Bring her in here. Are the bandages on the back of her legs bloody at all?" Ryan Rivers just pulls into the yard, pulling up the emergency brake after turning the car off. Offering a few words into the radio, he looks over toward Heather. "Heather.... Heather? What did I say about sleeping?" he gives her a light shake. If that is not enough to get a noise or movement from her, he will do the head to chest test. Either way, life will be proven than, that will be his cue to get her out. Ryan Rivers says, "Not too sure... I know she is having trouble staying awake though." Heather O'Leary moans softly and says, "Sorry... Ryan... I seem to be having... trouble staying awake... I'm sorry..." Angelica says, "Please hurry with her. The shrapnel wounds need to be stitched and tended to far more than they have..."" Ryan Rivers gets out of the car, opening Heather's door and unbuckling her if she can't do it herself. "It's fine... I should start a carrier service or something," he offers, just ignoring his hurt arm for the tenth time today as he picks up Heather. It hurts quite a bit, but he will likely be able to get her on the first try. After all, Ryan /is/ pretty strong. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ryan Rivers ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) SUCCESS Heather O'Leary is picked up. "Oooh. You got some strength there..." Blood Loss making her light headed, or maybe that combined with the wine. Ryan Rivers is able to avoid blushing, but only because he was told to hurry with Heather, so he just rushes for the barn to get her to the Infirmary. ''LOG ENDS ' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13